Inuyasha The lost episode REVOLUTIONS
by Darket
Summary: This is part 3 to my lost episode series. Now, the show has reached a series finale! How will it turn out?


Inuyasha  
The Lost Episode  
Revolutions  
  
By JT Keebaugh  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
Yes, this is part 3 to the Inuyasha the Lost Episode series I made. Koga wont die... I know it sounds gay. I bet you will not understand this. BUT JUST READ IT!  
  
(Crappy preview music plays) Earlier in this crappy season of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru gained powers inside of the show and got higher ratings. Therefore, Miroku was charged with a sexual harassment suit. Becoming to serious and ripping off the 2003 MTV Movie Awards, Sesshomaru made a depressed Miroku and Inuyasha met Rumiko Takahashi. Then he was placed in a body cast with Kagome and Sango. How will these turns out? Why did I call this the lost episode Revolutions? Why is Saturn aligned with Venus? Why is it 11:31? Why did I find a dead body next to my computer? Why hasn't Warner Brothers acted upon all these Matrix rip offs? Is fan fiction copyright? Why does Kagome get pissed at Inuyasha? Why doesn't Rumiko Takahashi bring back Ursei Yatsura? What the hell am I doing writing this crap? What is the significance of this? I- DON'T- KNOW!  
  
Modern times...  
  
Inuyasha was just out of the hospital and he sat naked in a beanbag chair while watching TV, drinking beer, and eating Cheetos. He looked at the TV and was laughing.  
  
TV- "We'll return to the Video Game Father part 2 after this."  
  
Inuyasha- "You know, I don't ever remember seeing this one... Oh yeah, they shot me in the first one! (Video Game Father part 1 and 2 at in Sonic section.)"  
  
Announcer- "Are you alone?"  
  
Inuyasha looked around and sipped his beer.  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah!"  
  
Announcer- "Does your girlfriend get pissed at you for no reason?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up and got closer to the TV.  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah! This guys good!!!"  
  
Announcer- "Are you in a chair eating cheetos and drinking beer naked?"  
  
Inuyasha got on his knees and looked at the TV.  
  
Inuyasha- "(Gasping) Yes sir!"  
  
Announcer- "Do you feel the urge to get off your ass and kill your brother to gain respect?"  
  
Inuyasha- "CLOSE! I thought he was talking about me for a second!"  
  
He sat down and Koga appeared on the screen.  
  
Koga- "Were watching you Inuyasha. The world is in trouble."  
  
Inuyasha- "How did you find this out?"  
  
Koga- "I'll get to that... Now get some fucking clothes man! Did you plan on sitting naked through this whole debate? Christ!"  
  
Inuyasha got dressed and looked at the camera.  
  
Inuyasha- "How many of these are in my house?"  
  
Koga- "217 to be exact. 75% of them are inside your shower for the playgirl channel. More cameras are being placed in your house due to you singing, 'I miss my Japanese Boy' naked."  
  
Inuyasha- "NO! You didn't!"  
  
Koga- "We did. We also made a hidden camera show with a sequel. Remember?"  
  
A tape played on the screen and Inuyasha and Kagome were under a blanket. Kagome let out a scream and Inuyasha smoked a cigarette.  
  
Inuyasha- "That's right! You'll never be the man!"  
  
He played a second tape and candles were all over the bedpost. Kagome sat up and a glob of candle wax hit Inuyasha's chest. The wax burnt and Inuyasha let out a girly scream.  
  
Kagome- "Look whose the man now!"  
  
Koga laughed and Inuyasha wanted to kill him.  
  
Koga- "Don't worry about getting her back. She hates you! Besides that, you cant find me." He laughed and Inuyasha was gone when he looked back into the screen. The door to the side of him opened and Inuyasha stabbed him.  
  
Koga- "You faggot!"  
  
Koga died and Inuyasha walked outside to get the mail. A swarm of Sesshomaru clones came by and Inuyasha grabbed his mail.  
  
Inuyasha- "Aw- Fucking Weak!"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Mr. Anderson! We've missed you..."  
  
Inuyasha- "Wait- wait- wait! This episode is not right."  
  
Sesshomaru- "How?"  
  
Inuyasha- "Show down's happen at the end of the episode and we are barely five minutes in. Who writes this shit?"  
  
Rumiko Takahashi- "Don't look at me!"  
  
The director ran out and laughed.  
  
Director- "Sorry, this is all a big mistake. Sesshomaru, get the hell out. Ok, go to the club house..."  
  
Inuyasha- "We don't have a club house."  
  
Director- "Where is everybody?"  
  
Shippo- "I don't know! This whole episode is so damn insane!"  
  
Shippo took a step and killed Myoga. Sango screamed and her head blew off. Everybody started freaking out and Rumiko screamed.  
  
Rumiko- "ENOUGH!!! I have season to season had to put up with this crap! Why doesn't somebody just do something? Kagome has broken up with Inuyasha god knows how many times... Shippo is a little smart ass, and Inuyasha wont..."  
  
Inuyasha- "Rumiko..."  
  
Rumiko- "SHUT UP! Listen, were going to restart this damn episode and make a good finale!!!"  
  
Shippo- "Ok...  
  
They walked off and Shippo put on his sunglasses.  
  
Shippo- "Bitch..."  
  
Shippo walked into the road and a truck ran him over.  
  
Inuyasha- "Damn truck drivers."  
  
A motor cycle ran him over.  
  
Inuyasha- "Damn Motorcycle gangs."  
  
A line of tap dancers danced over his body and blood leaked everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha- "Damn Broadway performers. And I mean that in a good way."  
  
A parade of elephants ran him over.  
  
Inuyasha- "Damn over abused animal circuses."  
  
A mortar shell hit him and incinerated Shippo's body.  
  
Inuyasha- "Damn Military rifle range."  
  
Back to a better Episode...  
  
Inuyasha was in the hospital and he was stuck in a bad dream. Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
Sango- "That shut him up. But wait! Niraku (I DON'T CARE IF I MISPELLED IT! GET OVER IT SMARTASSES!) and his evil horde of demons are here to kill us in 2 hours."  
  
Kagome- "Yes... We must seek help from Kaeda!!!"  
  
Miroku- "But traveling there can take hours."  
  
In a flash, they were at Kaeda's place and she was sitting on a sofa.  
  
Kaeda- "Well, what do you want?"  
  
Kagome- "It appears that Inuyasha is unconscious at the hospital."  
  
Kaeda- "Oh, I know. The world's about to end and you need him to help you. Well, do you want to help him? Due to the low ratings from our meeting with Rumiko Takahashi in the last lost episode, he has chosen to find somebody who won't turn him down. As a matter of fact, he's all right and now out of the hospital. His ratings have improved and Warner Bros has filed a lawsuit."  
  
Kagome- "Were is he and how did he get better ratings?"  
  
Kaeda- "He has decided to go do the nasty with Kikyo and now is going to completely alter this show."  
  
Miroku- "WHY?"  
  
Kaeda- "Don't ask me why, I told him to! Oh, and you need to be wondering why your not a depressed Sesshomaru clone right now."  
  
Kagome ran out the door and Inuyasha came back from Kikyo's apartment. She punched Inuyasha and beat him to the ground.  
  
Miroku- "Her blood pressure appears to be rising... I'll have to conduct a blood test."  
  
Sango- "Why?"  
  
Miroku- "I have no god damn idea! I guess our scriptwriter has a terrible way of revealing stuff."  
  
After bitching at each other, the war was about to begin. Inuyasha went to the modern era to fight Sesshomaru and Miroku spun around his staff.  
  
Miroku- "I'm gonna whoop some ass!"  
  
Sango got ready and the demon army flowed in. They clashed and Niraku laughed.  
  
Niraku- "This will be an easy battle..."  
  
His incarnations ran in and began to slaughter the human army. Inuyasha walked into the park. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight and Inuyasha was waiting for a badass showdown.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Where is he?"  
  
They were all the way across the city from each other and they met up. Niraku laughed at the carnage from the battle. A bullet hit his head and he hit the ground. The incarnations died and the army faded away.  
  
Miroku- "SHIT! THAT WAS EASY!"  
  
Sango- "Oh no, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome- "I never want to see him again!"  
  
Sango looked at her and drew the last nerve. She grabbed a lead pipe and walked towards Kagome.  
  
Sango- "I'll fix this hatred!"  
  
She beat Kagome to the ground and wouldn't stop.  
  
Sango- "I'll beat the shit out of you until you say sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the park and faced the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha- "Sesshomaru, I'm finishing this hear you little faggot."  
  
Sesshomaru- "Inuyasha, I'm over here."  
  
Inuyasha looked to his left and saw an army of Sesshomaru clones. Sesshomaru walked towards him and put on his sunglasses.  
  
Sesshomaru- "Mr. Anderson, welcome back. We've missed you... Care for some reefer?"  
  
Inuyasha- "No... Wait..."  
  
He took a hit and wouldn't stop talking. He coughed at the army laughed at him.  
  
Inuyasha- "Alright..."  
  
The Sesshomaru army surrounded him and he held up his hand and signaled for them to come at him. Dance music started to play and he started to dance around. The army charged him and he was beating the crap out of them. They came in left and right. Inuyasha did a moonwalk and avoided a poison blast. The record broke and a clone punched him in the face.  
  
Inuyasha- "I can't have a funny ending?"  
  
Sesshomaru- "Be serious..."  
  
Hippie on building- "Wow, this story's pretty gay."  
  
Hippie #2- "I know. This writer's gay. Those guys down there are gay! Were gay!"  
  
Inuyasha killed the clones and sighed at how stupid this story was. (SPOILERS ON THE ENDINGS OF MATRIX REVOLUTIONS) He walked towards the well and Sesshomaru jumped up and stuck his hand in him. Black sludge surrounded Inuyasha and he became Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru- "Is it over?"  
  
Sesshomaru #2- "I guess..."  
  
All the clones got up and started to laugh. They got sharp pains and started to explode. The original Sesshomaru startled to scream and struggle and Inuyasha popped out of his ass. He blew up and the hippies were laughing.  
  
Hippie- "Wow, this story is super gay!"  
  
Inuyasha went into the well and Kagome said sorry.  
  
Sango- "Wait, what do you think might have happened to Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku- "Fuck if I know."  
  
Inuyasha popped out of the well and they looked at him.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome!!!"  
  
They ran towards each other and everybody smiled. Inuyasha wiped the shit from his mouth and Kagome looked in his eyes. She grabbed a chair and whacked him with it. Inuyasha hit the ground and she started to punch him.  
  
Inuyasha- "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Kagome- "You slept with Kikyo!!!"  
  
She continued to hit him and Inuyasha punched her in the face. He started to kick her and she was dazed. Sango was afraid that they would kill each other and Kagome kicked Inuyasha in head. He hit a toilet and it was stuck to his head. They stopped and started to laugh. Inuyasha was laughing too and they were at tear laughing. Kagome held her chest and tried to stop laughing. Inuyasha ran up to her and smashed a toilet over her head. She screamed and started to hit him with a vase. Inuyasha picked up a rock and slammed it into her face. She started to bleed and they jumped into a lake and started to fight.  
  
Inuyasha- "ERRR!!!"  
  
Kagome- "(Look in his eyes) Wow, your hot. This is really turning me on."  
  
They started to make out and Inuyasha felt her up. Miroku was distressed and he ran towards them.  
  
Miroku- "Inuyasha, there is something you must know."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were rubbing their tongues together and Miroku was pulling his hair out.  
  
Miroku- "Remember when you did the nasty with Kikyo?"  
  
They were ripping off each other's clothes and Miroku gasped.  
  
Miroku- "And Kagome, remember when I did those blood tests?"  
  
They were about to do it and Miroku screamed.  
  
Miroku- "INUYASHA!!! YOUR KAGOME'S GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER!!!!"  
  
They stopped and dropped each other.  
  
Inuyasha- "Oh- god! I was trying to do my descendent."  
  
Kagome- "Oh man... I can't let my parents know this! Let's just say we kissed a few times. We didn't know."  
  
Miroku looked in the book of descendants and gasped.  
  
Miroku- "Oh my god Inuyasha... There's news here in this fun fact... You made out with your Granddaughter!"  
  
Inuyasha- "SHUTUP!"  
  
He tackled him and started to choke Miroku. Sango looked at the book and gasped.  
  
Sango- "Wait, Inuyasha's her grandfather's uncle's brothers cousins roommate!"  
  
Kagome- "What does that mean?"  
  
Sango- "You're not related!"  
  
Inuyasha- "YES!!!"  
  
They closed up the day and Kagome was in bed with Inuyasha. He had a cigarette and Kagome looked around.  
  
Kagome- "How did we get here?"  
  
Inuyasha- "All my lost episodes end with a twist. But I don't really think this relation can go on. I mean, were not related and all that... But I think that we should see each other."  
  
Kagome- "That's why?"  
  
Hours later, the house was shaking and Miroku was listening.  
  
Inuyasha- "Were related, were related!"  
  
Miroku- "All this crap and I'm all alone..."  
  
Music started to play and he walked down the road. Linkin Park followed him and started to play music.  
  
Miroku and Chester- "When I look into your eyes, theres nothing there to see. Nothing but my own mistakes... Staring back at me."  
  
Chester- "I've lied, to you. This is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you."  
  
Miroku- "Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down. Everything has to end, so fine, were out of time so let it all unwind. Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down. Everything has to end, so fine, were out of time so let it all unwind."  
  
Chester- "The sacrifice is never knowing."  
  
Miroku- "Why I've stayed with you, just push away. No matter what you say, your still so blind to me!!! I've tried like you, to do everything you wanted to. This is the last time, I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you."  
  
Mike- "Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down."  
  
Chester- "To sacrifice our body in the line."  
  
Chester- "Everything has to end, so fine, were out of time so let it all unwind."  
  
Chester- "The sacrifice is never knowing."  
  
Miroku- "Why I've stayed with you just push away! No matter what you say, your so blind top me."  
  
Miroku- "Reverse psychology, failing miserably. It's so hard to be left all alone. Telling you is the only chance for me. There's nothing but to turn in face you." Miroku and Chester- "When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see. Nothing but my own mistakes, staring back at me- asking WHY?????????"  
  
Miroku- "To sacrifice our body in the line. The sacrifice is never knowing. Why I stay with you just push away. No matter what you say, you're still so blind to me. Why I stay with you just push away. No matter what you say, you're still so blind to me."  
  
Miroku sat down and the others walked off. He looked off the cliff and hoped it would be a sad ending to get ratings. Kaeda sat on a bench and Rem ran up to her.  
  
Rem- "Kaeda!"  
  
Kaeda- "I see your still alive. Hold on a second."  
  
Rumiko Takahashi walked towards them and Rem sat on the bench.  
  
Kaeda- "Do you really expect that this show is over?"  
  
Rumiko- "Yes... It was a crappy ending and I decided to go work on Ursei Yatsura (Those Obnoxious Aliens)"  
  
Kaeda- "Do you think there will be a part two to this series?"  
  
Rumiko- "After all this fan fiction and supposed to be endings, hell no!"  
  
She walked away and Rumiko got rid of her responsibility for Inuyasha and they got cancelled.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
BIZATCH!!! 


End file.
